L'aziza
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: une song fic avec le couple AlfonsxNoah. la chanson est de Daniel Balavoine en 1986. Enjoy and reviews


**L'aziza**

**Petite rue de Casbah Au milieu de Casa petite brune enroulée d'un drap court autour de moi**

Tu cours, oui, c'est ne connais personne qui court que toi, ce n'est pas par plaisir, c'est pour échapper à ceux qui te veulent du ceux-là, s'il te cherchent, c'est moi qu'ils ne veux pas que l'on te fasse du mal, Noah

**Ses yeux remplis de pourquoi Cherchent une réponse en moi**

Il y a toujours une sorte de tristesse dans tes me pince le cour, j'aimerais les voir pétiller de bonheur, mais dans un monde xénophobe comme le notre, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un rê je ferai tout pour le réaliser. Fais-moi confiance.

**Elle veut vraiment que rien ne soit sûr Dans tout ce qu'elle croit**

Tu t'intéresses au monde d'Edward, peut-être y vois-tu une échappatoire. Tu remets intérieurement tes croyances en peux comprendre pourquoi tu essayes d'y accéder mais moi sans toi à mes côtés, la vie n'est plus pareille.J'espère que ce monde n'est que le fruit de son imagination mais là c'est moi qui rêve éveillé, je m'en rends compte chaque si c'est là-bas que tu trouveras ton bonheur, alors je te laisserai partir vers un avenir plein de lumière, ce que secrètement j'espère.

**Ta couleur et tes mots tout me va**

Peu m'importe ce que l'on raconte sur toi ou ton t'aime change pas car c'est ta soi-disant différence qui fait ton charme, auquel j'ai succombé.

**Que tu vives ici ou là-bas**  
Je t'aimerai toujours, peu importe le monde que tu choisiras. Celle qui retourne mes sentiments c'est toi, peu importe où tu vivras.

**Danse avec moi**

J'adorerai pouvoir danser une fois avec toi, mais je suis un bien piètre danseur. Je pense que tu aurais honte.

**Si tu crois que ta vie est là Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi**

Choisis l'endroit où tu seras la plus heureuse Noah, peu importe lequel, je te soutiendrai toujours.  
Si par chance, tu me demandes de te suivre, je t'accompagnerai sans hésiter,quitte a abandonner amis,pays et rêves,tant que je suis avec toi,cela me va. Si tu es heureuse, alors je le suis aussi.

**L'aziza Je te veux si tu veux de moi**

Ce que je souhaite le plus au monde, c'est être avec toi, mais si tu ne veux pas de moi, je comprendrai malgré mon cœur brisé. Je ne veux rien t'imposer, fais tes propres choix.

**Et quand tu marches le soir Ne tremble pas**

N'aie pas peur, je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive alors ne tremble pas.

**Laisse glisser les mauvais regards Qui pèsent sur toi**

Ignore ceux qui te méprises, tu vaux beaucoup trop pour t'inquiéter pour ça. Les premiers qui chercheront à te faire du mal auront affaire à moi

**L'aziza ton étoile jaune c'est ta peau Tu n'as pas le choix**

N'aie aucune honte de ce que tu es une femme formidable, belle, gentille avec de grandes qualités. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait avoir honte d'appartenir à cette race horrible aryenne. Sois fière de ce que tu es, ma Noah !

**Ne la porte pas comme on porte un fardeau**

Montre leur que tu n'es pas comme ils le fière de tes origines et de ton expérience, c'est une richesse précieuse.

**Ta force c'est ton droit **

Sois forte Noah,je prie pour que ce passage fou que traverse l'Allemagne s'arrête au plus sais que tu es forte mais pardonne-moi mon inquiétude,je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.

**L'aziza Si tu crois que ta vie est là**

Si tu penses que ta vie est ailleurs qu'en Allemagne, alors penserai toujours à toi

**Il n'y a pas de loi contre ça**

Personne ne pourra te blâmer d'être hors-la-loi, nous sommes libres de voyager à notre guise, enfin...pour le moment.

**L'aziza Fille enfant du prophète roi**

Tu as tout d'une reine pour moi, enfant des devins je te demande juste une chose : si tu pars, n'oublie jamais que je serai toujours là pour toi ma t'aime.

**POV Normal**

Après ce décorticage de chanson, Alfons quitta sa chambre dans le but de chasser ses idées il y revint,il trouva un mot sur son bureau :

**Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te quitterai jamais, il m'est impossible de vivre sans partage les mêmes sentiments que toi. Je préfère te l'écrire, au moins tu ne verras pas la rougeur de mes joues.  
Noah**


End file.
